


Shimizu's Journal

by ghostedMinds



Series: Mobkyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Mob, Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, mentions of relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shimizu introduces the Karasuno family.<br/>--<br/>Journal entries kept by Shimizu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up adding more chapters, I'm not sure yet.  
> Beta'd by [Blogger](http://haikyuustuff.tumblr.com/)

I’ve decided to keep a journal of the families’ actions, the Karasuno family. Not for myself but in case it’s needed, to keep track of what’s going on, and…I suppose just in case someone in the family wants to read it. If anyone’s reading then please don’t worry, this won’t get into the wrong hands and if it does there are no worries since I won’t write anything bad in here, just what I see every day. Today I’ll just write about the family and who they are—at least how I see them—and a few events I’ve witnessed to help show what they’re all like.

The first member of our family is Sawamura Daichi, who is the Don and often referred to by the name Daichi. Members of the family tend to call him Sawapapa, as a joke or by accident usually, but the name is fitting since he tends to act like a father towards everyone. That may be his job as the Don, I’m not sure since I haven’t really seen how other Dons treat the rest of their family, but I believe this makes him respectable and why our family works so well, even if we are a little rough around the edges. Sawamura is also someone to be feared when the family is threatened, no matter who is threatening us, and will always find a way to make whoever was threatened no longer feel scared or afraid because whoever was threatening them is no longer someone to be feared.

The next member of our family is Sugawara Koushi, the underboss, who everyone calls Suga. Like Daichi, he has a nickname (Sugamama) that the family calls him on occasion, and the name is very fitting. Not only because Suga cares for the members by keeping them healthy and in place (when he can) but also because he’s very kind and gives off a kind, motherly feeling. This doesn’t mean that he’s not scary; he can be very terrifying is someone threatens anyone in the family. While Sawamura takes care of whoever is threatening the family, Sugawara makes sure that the members are all right and lets them know that they’re safe. Through it all it is clear to see (at least I believe it’s clear to see) that he is brimming with anger. When the matter is settled he makes sure that a celebration is scheduled. Sugawara could also be considered Sawamura’s wife, though no one would say it out loud and is another reason behind his nickname—not only because they are in a relationship (it’s a known fact in the family) but because he seems to change into more of a wife-mother than just a mother whenever Sawamura is around.

After Sugawara there are the two captains, or capos as they’re often called. The first of the two is Azumane Asahi. While Sawamura (and Sugawara on occasion) gets on Tanaka for causing too much trouble, he gets upset with Asahi’s cowardly behavior. It is not so much that he’s a coward or afraid of what the family does, he just seems to have a low self-esteem and a timid nature. Due to his personality and behavior, Asahi is often told by outsiders or other families that he’s not right for the job. But because of his appearance, he tends to scare people right away, which is helpful for certain things. Asahi is also a good role model (ignoring his personality flaw) to the newer and younger members. He can also be serious at times and when he does, Asahi is someone to be steered clear of. When the family is threatened he tends to show his concern (similar to Sugawara) and rarely takes care of who threatened the family.

The second capo is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. He’s very…excitable and likes to pick fights within the family or with others. Most fights are just for fun and should not be taken serious. He can also be very intimidating and is rather good at it. Tanaka usually tries to get my attention, and on occasion he’ll try to get another females’ attention too, but all his attempts to hook up with anyone are just for show because he is in a relationship with Yamamoto Taketora from the Nekoma family, our rivaling family but the two make a good couple. Like Sawamura, he gets very upset when someone in the family, or the whole family, is threatened and is usually the capo who will take care of whoever threatened us. 

Under the capos are what we call soldiers and there are the main five who do most of the work for each capo. The first and oldest soldier would be Nishinoya Yuu, who usually goes by Noya. He works under Asahi and could be considered his underboss. Capos don’t actually have them but it is a good way of describing their professional relationship. Noya often reprimands Asahi’s timid nature but will then compliment something about him. He also gives him a backbone and helps steer him in the right direction and is completely loyal to Asahi. Part of the reason that Noya can help Asahi so much, I believe, is because they are also in a relationship. Personality wise, I would have to say Noya is very outgoing, boisterous, and overall the opposite of Asahi which helps them work well together. 

The next soldier under Asahi is Hinata Shouyou. He’s still young and new to the business but it’s clear to see that he wants to be the best. I’m not sure of his background or why exactly he joined out family but I know that there is a don (I believe) that he greatly admires and looks up to even though he has retired. Because Hinata’s new he isn’t very good at the things he has to do. Despite that, he has raw talent for it and with the right help he can become a great person, even a don in the future. Hinata is often paired with Kageyama Tobio when they have assignments, and Kageyama is the person who can help refine Hinata. They also happen to be in a relationship that most members find adorable and a little childlike at times. Hinata can probably be compared to a humanized sun because he is always cheery, loud, and outgoing which helps brighten other members. 

The next and last soldier working under Asahi is Yamaguchi Tadashi. While Noya and Hinata work under him to help him with his capo duties and because Hinata admires Asahi and Noya, Yamaguchi works under Asahi to help keep Hinata calm without riling him up, and because he tends to be nervous and a little timid at times. He also tends to be a little sassy and hates it when people comment on his freckles. You can usually find him with Tsukishima, his childhood friend—I am unaware of just how they know each other from the past—and boyfriend and also who Yamaguchi is often paired with for assignments. I believe that the two have separate housings but it’s very likely that they’ll visit each other’s place often and spend nights together, though that’s a personal observation I’ve made and one no one else seems to have noticed.

The next soldier is one of the two soldiers under Tanaka. His name is Kageyama Tobio. Other families tend to call him King, which he venomously hates, and it can be used to get under his skin. He has trouble getting along, connecting with others, and can be called self-centered which makes it hard for him to get things done. Kageyama, however, is a genius, having a lot of knowledge and skills needed in the family business. Earlier I stated that Hinata could become a great don with Kageyama’s help, but Kageyama could also be the don and Hinata could be the underboss since that is how their professional relationship works. Being paired with Hinata for most assignments not only helps control Hinata, but it also helps Kageyama “connect” with others. 

The second and last soldier working under Tanaka is Tsukishima Kei. He has a nickname, Tsukki, but Yamaguchi is the only one in the family who calls him that. Tsukishima is good at his job, though better at some things, and is really good at getting others to start a fight with the family if that’s needed. He has a way of knowing which buttons to push to rile someone up and he loves to tease and sass his fellow soldier Kageyama. I doubt the two will ever get along because they are always clashing; they do manage to keep their assaults verbal and they rarely get physical. Tsukishima is also very intimidating, which is why he and Kageyama work under Tanaka in the first place, because they can easily give off an intimidating atmosphere. When he gets upset or too sassy, Yamaguchi can usually keep him in check and I suspect it has more to do the fact they are dating than having any real methods of stopping him.

There are two people who are not officially part of the family, but we still consider them family. We call them consiglieres. The oldest would be Takeda Ittetsu. He helps take care of the health and living expenses of everyone and is always there to help the members of the family if they’re ever in trouble. His most common job though is to arrange meetings with other families or officials and to make sure that the family knows of any meetings they may have to attend. He also communicates with me so that everyone will always have all the information they may need.

The second consigliere is Ukai Keishin. He runs a convenience store, actually I think his mother owns it but he manages it and can usually be found in the store. Because of that he helps the family and its affairs look legit, or rather legal, so that officials don’t meddle with the family, at least not too much where it ends up becoming a nuisance. His grandfather used to be part of the old Karasuno family so Ukai would teach Sawamura, or whatever family member who asks, anything they need to know and if he notices that something is running incorrectly then he’ll address the problem. Ukai also tends to act as a loan shark on the side but he’s careful enough so that officials don’t notice. In my opinion the reason that he doesn’t get caught is because Takeda helps him keep it hidden. It should also be noted that Ukai and Takeda are in a relationship together and he’s the one who got Ukai to become a consigliere.

That is everyone that makes up the family…actually there is still me, I suppose. My name is Shimizu Kiyoko and I don’t have an actual title in the family, though I might be considered a secretary type person for the family. I go over any paperwork or records that are made and usually will keep my own records, I make sure to get rid of them soon after writing them since it’s just something to do. I also help Takeda with taking care of the family and arranging housing if we’re visiting somewhere, and I also communicate with him regularly so that he and Ukai has information on everything that’s going on and so that I can inform the family of things that he knows. The last thing I do, which may be more of a hobby, is watch what goes on in the family and around it.

That is the Karasuno family and now, I should go burn this journal entry so that no one finds it.


	2. List of Affections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shimizu writes how she sees everyone show affection toward their significant other.

Everyone in the family has someone that they care for and are in a relationship with. Everyone in the family is also different from one another so the way that everyone shows their affection for their special someone is different from one another. I’ve decided to write down how I’ve seen everyone show their affections to their loved one.

Out of everyone in the family, I believe that Sawamura shows his affections the most normally. I don’t remember him ever yelling or getting truly upset with Sugawara, though I may be forgetting something. The only time Sawamura gets upset at the other is when he degrades himself and Sawamura shows him with love to let him know that he is important and needed. At times it seems as if Sawamura gets distracted by Sugawara but he usually gets himself under control. He does however try to show his affections physically even though everyone in the family usually tries not to. 

Sugawara shows his affections in the way a wife might show her affections to her husband. He is always trying to keep the other happy but in line and will indulge him. Sugawara tries to keep the other from initiating any form of physical affection in front of other members of the family and overall tries to make it seem as if they are just friends, even though everyone already knows otherwise. There is something troubling me though. Sugawara has on a couple occasions shown to be devious and these are all times that I have almost missed, I’m not sure that anyone else is aware of this. Because of these few instances, I do believe that Sugawara could actually be very devious with Sawamura in private and may act in a way that none of us the family have ever seen. That however is something Sugawara and Sawamura may be the only ones to know.

It is said that Asahi has a glass heart but I believe it is a heart of love when it comes to Nishinoya. He is constantly trying to show him his love, without showing it physically in public, and tries to do right by him. He gets easily embarrassed but would do just about anything for Nishinoya. Asahi works better with Nishinoya’s help and when he knows that Nishinoya is there for him. He still has a glass heart with Nishinoya but it is as if his glass heart becomes a little steadier. Asahi would do anything for Nishinoya as long as it helped him or is something that he would want.

Others may not show Asahi affection the way that Nishinoya shows it to him. You can think about the best way to show Asahi your affection but the way that Nishinoya seems to work and may even be the correct way to show it. If Asahi does something wrong then he will call him out on it and won’t let Asahi get away with anything. He also gets very mad at Asahi and will on rare occasions yell at him if he’s done something to truly anger him. Nishinoya doesn’t just yell at him though. He will complement the other when he’s done something admirable or when he feels like it. Nishinoya is usually the one who will show his physical affection first and will always treat Asahi carefully with love. A side note is that Nishinoya will not do anything with Asahi’s okay.

The next pair show their affections awkwardly. First is how Kageyama treats Hinata. He will yell at the shorter and usually scares him with either his actions or with the look that he gives, he sometimes is unaware that he’s making a scary face. It could be said he treats a lot of people like that so the next part is what really shows others that he has feelings for Hinata. Kageyama will compliment Hinata if he’s done well, he doesn’t compliment anyone else, and will encourage the other with inspirational words or actions.

Now the way that Hinata shows his affections to Kageyama is similar but still majorly different to the affection he’s shown by Kageyama. He’ll bicker with Kageyama and often get into fights or arguments and he’ll also tease Kageyama when the other isn’t being too scary. Hinata also feels a need to start competitions with him and if Kageyama ever starts one, he participates as well. On the other hand, Hinata tries his best to be a support for Kageyama to let him know that he’s got him. Hinata blindly puts all of his trust in Kageyama and I don’t believe anything could stop him.

Tsukishima does not show his affections the way someone would think he does. He doesn’t sass or tease Yamaguchi often, if at all. In fact, he gets rather defensive of the other if someone starts to bully him in other way. I assume it has something to do with their past together but Tsukishima treats Yamaguchi almost tenderly. He doesn’t show the other physical affect but he lets him get away with things others wouldn’t and even when he acts like he doesn’t care, it is clear to see that Tsukishima looks at him with love.

Now Yamaguchi shows his affection in a way someone would imagine that Tsukishima would. At times he will tease Tsukishima and rarely sass him. In his teasing, he tends to make small jokes about the other and will also say something that he admires about him. Yamaguchi also sticks by Tsukishima. He’ll apologize to him if he thinks he’s wrong or if he teases too much. Even though the couple don’t show a lot of affection, I am under the impression that Yamaguchi wishes to change that.

From my observations, it seems that Ukai has difficulty showing his affections to Takeda but the way he does show it, seems to be enough for Takeda. Ukai will give do what Takeda usually asks him to do. He doesn’t initiate public affections but on the rare occasions that he does, it’s to show the other how much he means. Ukai tries to keep Takeda safe and attempts to keep him from seeing the dark side of the family, even though the older is aware of it, and tries to protect him from the dangers of being acquaintances to the family. It is in the small actions toward Takeda which shows others how much he means to Ukai.

Takeda shows his affections for Ukai in a unique way. If he wants something from the other then he will usually ask repeatedly and even beg if the need arises. He does what he can for the other and helps in any way he can. Takeda will also give Ukai small thank you gifts that may seem insignificant but in reality have a lot of thought put into them and have a lot of meaning. He will unknowingly show his affection physically in public and gets incredibly embarrassed when he realizes what he’s doing. 

I am unsure how Tanaka shows affections to his significant other. The reason is that I have never met Yamamoto myself. From what I understand, Yamamoto is very much like Tanaka so I am certain that they get along very well. If they argue, and I’m sure that they due, it is probably really loud but they find a way to resolve, there may be help from others on that. What I do know is that Tanaka cares for Yamamoto dearly. When he talks about him, it’s not often since he is from a rivaling family, it is like he because slightly different. I am not sure how one would describe except to say he is in love. Tanaka is constantly trying to find a way for them to meet and he is always anxious when they do.

These are the different ways that everyone in the family shows their affections to their significant other. I take pride in how everyone cares for the family but even more on how they care for their loved one. I hope that you can keep my finds a secret since it could mean trouble if another family got a hold of this information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if I portrayed how everyone would show their affections right?  
> Please let me know what you think and if you have any ideas on Shimizu's journal then please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you liked it. I'm planning on writing a lot more for this AU! so I hope you guys look forward to it.


End file.
